nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:SpeedBoost
Please add your local prices to the Wiki either on the main Speedboost page or here. Thanks Rmn777777 13:25, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking like if we maybe should remove the 1250 SB column at all since it doesn't really belong here at all Aeria Points will also be added from now ! I kept the 1250 column is so if EA bring it back we wouldn't go looking for prices again. If you remove it, keep the info safe somewhere in case EA bring it back, we don't know if the 50000 is permanent. Another thing, we need United Kingdom (GBP) prices. There are a lot of UK players. CCMurf Punk 15:22, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Well i haven't found the UK Prices yet but we got Switzerland, Turkey and Indonesia where aswell many players come :) - Rmn777777 20:23, January 17, 2012 (UTC) When I said we need UK prices, I meant proper prices, not cheap prices from that weird 90% sale. CCMurf Punk 10:10, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Would it not be worth mentioning the new prices though?? They have been as such for almost 2 months now & if this experiment is to prove a success then all locations will be changed to match the UK price. Timeluster 13:41, 17.2.2012 (GMT) Problem is they are inconsistant with the section they are in which is for full non-sale prices. If we go with new prices we must do it for all 4 countries and explain the details of this experiment. I'd also like the old full prices to be shown somewhere. Overall this page has been neglected in the last two months and needs a facelift. If you know the old prices can you put them in and put a strike-through on them, and then make a seperate section below for the new ones? I'll try clean the page up a bit afterwards. When Kutski gets back he might have some ideas. By the way, nice to see you around here :). Thanks for helping CCMurf Punk 14:03, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Haha, you did while i was typing lol CCMurf Punk 14:06, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Ok, so the UK prices have changed again this weekend. Any ideas as how to how these prices should be added? I think we delete the prices in brackets, replacing them with current prices. But also mention the changes in a foot note of somesort. Timeluster 14:35 28 February, 2012. (GMT) Well Timeluster - You can go ahead and replace the old price with the new one just like that since it would be good to have the new prices available. NFSKutski - Rmn777777 17:03, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Prices need updating since the sale is over. Just noticed after somebody asked Shiruhanta 10:09, April 2, 2012 (UTC) That was already done. UK and Spain are back to normal and I think Poland is too. I just did UK SMS so everything seems back to normal. However, the Australian prices look completely bizarre to me. They look reversed, and so do the Canadian ones. That needs to be looked at. CCMurf Punk 14:33, April 2, 2012 (UTC)